clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Elixir Collector
The Elixir Collector card is unlocked from the Frozen Peak (Arena 8). It is a building with moderate hitpoints that provides the player with extra Elixir. An Elixir Collector card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. It appears as a wooden building with a vertical glass channel in between two wooden seals, in which Elixir keeps pumping up. A pipe and a hose are fixed behind it, with a small puddle of Elixir back and to the left of the collector tube. Strategy *Use the Elixir Collector to boost Elixir production so you can draw cards quicker than your opponent. It is possible to cast Rage on an Elixir Collector right before a big push, allowing the player's Elixir production to become very fast so that many troops can be deployed quickly. *The Elixir Collector can be used as a distraction for building targeting troops, such as the Giant, but this is a last-resort option as it has relatively few hitpoints for a very high cost. Use this card on defense only when you have to defend for the last few seconds. *Using the Mirror with Elixir Collectors is useful as the player can place multiple Elixir Collectors at the same time, exponentially increasing the player's Elixir production. If the player continues to place them, they will always have a high amount of Elixir and will be able to defend against almost any scenario. **However, this means that the player should have to have a major Elixir advantage or be very confident about defending after spending 13 Elixir. **Usually, this is not effective nor is it an advisable play, as the opponent will most likely take advantage of the player's lack of Elixir and send their push, doing serious damage as the player is defenseless, so have some cheap troops at the ready just in case. *Keep in mind that the Elixir Collector is a building, so using damaging spells such as the Fireball can damage them, reducing their lifetime to produce Elixir. **Spells also cost Elixir. When both the Elixir Collector and the Fireball are at tournament level, the Fireball can do 572 damage to the Elixir Collector, leaving it with 316 health (from 888). Since the Elixir Collector is automatically dealt 12.685 damage per second (888 HP/70 second lifetime), it will have time to produce 3 elixir. Subtracting the cost of the Elixir Collector from this (6), the user of the Elixir Collector is left with a 3 elixir loss, while the loss of its opponent is -4. This however turns beneficial if other troops or a Tower is caught in the blast. **The remaining production can still be used to quickly field troops that are countered by the Fireball. A Three Musketeers or Barbarians based attack can be game-changing without a Fireball in rotation. *Provided it doesn't get damaged, the Elixir Collector will give a profit of 2 Elixir over its lifetime. This is reduced to 1 Elixir when it is mirrored. *It is an ideal card to place down if the player has full Elixir and wishes not to waste any. By putting down the Elixir Collector, not only will the player be able to continue gaining Elixir, but they will have more Elixir in the future. However, placing down this 6 Elixir building will leave the player vulnerable to opponent attacks for the time being. *If the opponent has a card which can eliminate an Elixir Collector instantly (such as a Rocket) the Elixir Collector can probably still serve as an invaluable ally in your deck for the whole game, as long as the opponent's Rocket is used elsewhere. If you have the Rocket and wish to use it on the Elixir Collector, it is important that you do so as soon as possible before the Collector generates any Elixir to make a neutral Elixir trade. *Although the Elixir Collector is a building, it is still effective to have another building in the deck, such as a Cannon, to defend against cards such as the Hog Rider. This is because these troops will be able to target the player's towers directly unless they have a second building. *If any player holds up 10 Elixir, the Elixir Collector will not give that player 1 Elixir, but instead will hold it until the player uses a card. **This is valuable evidence to show that the opponent could possibly do a full-on assault, as they can play cards worth a total of 11 Elixir at once. **Letting the Elixir Collector hold onto the extra Elixir is generally a bad idea. If it holds on to it for too long, the player will miss out on 1 Elixir. **Due to the 1 second server delay, the optimal time to place a unit is at 0.5 seconds when it is holding onto an Elixir so that you will not lose any profit. *When the player has placed down their Elixir Collector, they can find out when their next Elixir is coming by looking at the collector. When the next Elixir is ready, the central channel will be filled with pink Elixir, and it will then dispense the Elixir and empty itself. *Placement of the Elixir Collector is important in the optimal defense against certain spells, and adaptations will need to be made on the fly to maximize performance. **The first one is behind the Princess Tower. This is a bad position when the opponent has a Rocket since they can destroy the Elixir Collector and deal massive damage to the Arena Tower. However, this is a good location when the opponent uses the Poison, as it gives the player more space to place their defending units. **The second one is in the middle. This is a good position against the Miner as he will be targeted by both Princess Towers, and the Rocket cannot damage the Arena Tower when it destroys the Elixir Collector, but this is a bad position against the Poison because it can poison the player's defending troops. **These placements generally apply only to passive buildings such as spawners and, of course, the Elixir Collector, as defensive buildings generally need to be placed in between the Towers. *The player must address the Elixir Collector or they are risking an Elixir disadvantage. They can use a spell or the Miner to destroy the Elixir Collector. If they don't have any of those, they can pressure their opponent and be very aggressive to prevent the opponent from making strong combos. *If an opponent places an Elixir Collector right next to his King's Tower, it is not a good idea to send a Goblin Barrel or Miner to it, as they will most likely still be alive after destroying it and will head for the King's Tower, activating it. It will not matter if your opponent's King's Tower has already been activated. History *The Elixir Collector was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Elixir Collector's production speed to 9.8 sec (from 9.9 sec). This was because of a bug where it would produce 6 Elixir instead of 7. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update decreased the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 20%. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update decreased the Elixir Collector's hitpoints by 9%. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update made the Elixir Collector's production rate affected by spell effects (Freeze, Zap, and Rage), plus the Ice Golem/Ice Wizard's slowing. *On 20/10/16, a Balance Update increased the Elixir Collector's Elixir cost to 6 (from 5) and increased its lifetime by 10 seconds. This increased lifetime allows it to produce up to 8 Elixir. *On 30/11/16, a Balance Update increased the Elixir Collector's production speed to 8.5 sec (from 9.8 sec) and decreased its lifetime to 70 sec (from 80 sec). *On 12/12/17, a Balance Update decreased the Elixir Collector‘s hitpoints by 13%. *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Elixir Collector from Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) to Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *On 5/12/18, a Balance Update changed the Elixir Collector such that, if used in a deck, will never appear as one of the cards in the player's opening hand. Trivia *It appears similar to the Level 5 Clash of Clans Elixir Collector. *The Elixir Collector is the only building that neither spawns attacking troops or attacks by itself, with its effect being completely passive. *The Elixir Collector's upgrades only increase its hitpoints, not its production speed. *After it produces its 8th Elixir, it will still remain for 2 seconds. *Along with the Goblin Barrel and Hog Rider, the Elixir Collector is not available in Touchdown mode. *The October 2017 Update added a Crown Tower skin to make Crown Towers have the Elixir Collector's producing animation. This skin is used in Special Event Challenges with higher Elixir producing rate. *The Elixir Collector has the longest lifetime out of all the building cards. de:Elixiersammler es:Recolector de elixir fr:Extracteur d'élixir it:Estrattore di elisir ru:Сборщик эликсира